


Fatherly Figure

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It - Fandom, Just Roll With It Podcast, jrwi
Genre: Fluff, fatherly figure Mountain, this group has a lot of daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: The Fated Five have a lot of daddy issues. Mountain’s here to fix them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Fatherly Figure

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted wholesome fatherly figure Mountain because he has dad energy okay ;-;

The tavern in Shaygrove seemed busier than usual. It started slow early in the evening, a few men coming in from hard labor to drink away and relax. In a few minutes though, the tavern was full and lively. 

Mountain sat at the bar with the rest of the group, chugging a large tankard of mead. Br’aad and Sylnan were on his left playing some kind of hand game while Taxi and Velrisa were on his right; the tabaxi drinking a pint while the tiefling drank a cup of water. 

He didn’t feel drunk despite the amount of mead he drank throughout the day. He chuckled to himself and downed the rest of his drink. “Hera! Another one!” He ordered. 

Hera rolled her eyes and took his empty cup. “I’m surprised you haven’t died yet, old man.” 

“It’ll take more than mead to kill me.” 

“We’ll see.” She says and slides back a full tankard. She walked away from the bar to take another customer’s order. 

The night went on, more tankards were downed and everything seemed like a blur. Sylnan and Br’aad had disappeared off somewhere and Taxi had mentioned retiring for the night early. Mountain was just about to order his eighth cup when Velrisa stopped him. 

“That’s enough, Mountain.” She told him. “It’s late and I don’t want to leave you here alone.”

The dwarf scoffed. “I don’t care, go upstairs anyways. I’m not done.” 

“But you shouldn’t drink so much-“

“I’ll drink as much as I want to!” He slammed his fist on the bar, some heads turning their way. “If you’re so concerned, don’t be. Go back to the room with Taxi or whatever.” 

He didn’t realize it at first, but Vel looked nervous and her eyes were rapidly glancing around the tavern. “Alright then. Be careful.” She muttered before walking upstairs. 

Mountain had downed another drink or two when he decided to go and crash in their room for the night. The tavern was still quite busy, but most of the noise was a pan flute and noisy chatter along with the occasional burps and clinks of cups. 

As he drunkenly stumbled up the stairs, grumbling incoherent words, he heard a loud thud. He peeked around the corner and saw three people. He wouldn’t really care if he hadn’t heard a familiar, scared and quiet voice. “Let me go, I have nothing of value.”

“Those nice, long horns of yours will go for a much better price than your head, tiefling.” A deep, scruffy voice said as he held her wrists in one hand and pushed her down with the other. 

A man in front of her had a dagger or a knife of sorts in his hand. He roughly took a hold of one of Velrisa’s horns and said, “Now stay quiet and relax. This’ll only hurt a lot.” 

“That’s enough.” Mountain growled, stepping around the corner. “Let my friend go and I’ll let you walk away with a few bruises.”

They scoffed and laughed at him. “What’re you going to do? Scream and shout like a child?” The man who held the knife walked up to the dwarf. 

Mountain drew Flametongue out quicker than he downs his alcohol. The blade lit aflame and was pointed right at the man’s throat. “Don’t you  _ ever _ threaten my friend  _ ever _ again.” He growled. 

The man flinched and backed away, rushing down the stairs and dropping his knife. Mountain didn’t know if he heard him cry about Flametongue setting his nose ablaze or something but he brushed it off, setting his eyes on the other man still holding Velrisa down. 

“You won’t do shit, you midget.” He growled, yanking the tiefling’s horns roughly causing her to yelp. 

Mountain charged right at him and slashed his sword down at his wrists. He cut his right hand off with one clean swipe. As the man yelled and cried in pain, Mountain helped Velrisa up and pushed her behind him. “Stay there, I’ll make this quick.” He said and turned back to the screaming man. “I warned you before, but if you want at least one of your hands intact, I suggest you leave now and if I ever see your ugly ass face around here, I’ll cut your other hand off.” 

The man looks like he wants to say something, maybe he wants to say that he’ll be back or whatever they do. However, he just holds his bleeding hand and runs off downstairs. 

The dwarf puts Flametongue away, watching the fire disappear in mere seconds. He turned around to Velrisa and she collapsed to the floor on her knees, shaking. “I’ve-I’ve never been..”

“Hey, it’s okay. Did they hurt you or cut you anywhere?” He asked worriedly. 

“I’ve heard of stuff like this..people taking tieflings horns to sell for high prices..but I never would have thought..I never-“

“It’s okay, they won’t hurt you anymore.” The dwarf assured her, hugging her close and petting her hair as she continued shaking in his arms. “I won’t let them hurt you.”


End file.
